Between Dimensions
by M3ra1
Summary: It's been 300 years since any Shadowhunter has been call Valentine. What will happen when one of his descendants is name after him? Great and terrible thing await for this young Shadowhunter. Set 300 years after the Mortal Instruments Saga (first 3 books) Hope you enjoy. Please review!
1. The Name

**Authors note**: This is my first fanfic in english so please tell me if I made any mistake in spelling or gramatic.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own any characters from The Mortal Instruments Saga

**The Name**

After 300 years from Clary and Jace's time. Simon and Magnus live together since Simon reject been part of any vampire clan.

That way he became the vampire uncle to the lightwood family. He was Clary and Jace's best man, he watch their children grow. He was there when one by one all of his friends die. And for a time he toke distance but finally he went back to them. Magnus by the other hand prefer not to attach himself to finite lives, as he calls them. In fact he didn't go back to the institute since He and Alec broke up.

- you are only hurting yourself - said Bane while Simon was heading to the hospital to receive the newest member of the lightwood family - Clary is no longer there, not Jace, not Isabelle or Alec

- I know - Simon said in a whisper and shut the door behind him.

This was the 5th generation of Lightwoods after his friends; the baby will be Carly's great-great-great grandson/daughter, but still. He kind of think of himself as their family protector, he was always their godfather, every first born birth in Carly's family had been his godchild and this baby will be his 5th, he have to be there for the birth.

He smiles thinking of his old friends, Clary and Jace, and the Angel's blood that made him a daylighter. Isabelle, she finally married a werewolf, it was not a surprise she always love to date downworlders and mundanes. Alec on the other hand, he married late with a Shadowhunter whose parents never agree with their union. Lucky for them Alec's parents support them and fight with them for acceptance in the Clave. Maia and Jordan married after there on and of relation that last about 3 years and then an ugly divorce. They had two children, nasty things but great werewolves in the end. Clary had a younger brother, Gabriel. He was quite the event because never before a Shadowhunter carry the child of a werewolf, Luke was really concern that he contract lycanthropy but he born a healthy baby and get bitten by a rogue werewolf later. He was proud of it, Gabriel, Luke almost kill him.

Their children make their way, and their children's children, and he will be always there.

He takes a cab to the hospital but the traffic was a nightmare so he decides to walk, in his vampire pace he will get there in no time.

He arrives to the bedroom, Clarisse, Clary's great-great granddaughter was lying in the bed, her husband, a mundane had a call from work so he was outside.

- Simon you made it - she said with a smile

- I always do - He said looking how different from His Clary she looks.

She had blonde-silver hair and almond eyes. Her arms full of silver scars from her endless battles against demons.

- Sam its outside, he had a work thing

- I saw him, in my way in. So... - he was looking at her belly - how long will be waiting?

- An hour maybe more, said the doctor. Joan and Marysse are on their way and my mom will be here soon.

- Good - he said grimly. Clarisse's mother never like him. She was a Shadowhunter from an old traditional Shadowhunter family. Downworlders where no good company for her.

- don't worry; my dad is coming too - her parents where separate. For her mother the loving downworlders life of the Lightwood-Fairchild was too much - I just hope they don't start fighting specially about Sam.

- Your mother still don't accept him

- She said she will, eventually I think

- She said the same about me

- I know but... she is my mother - her big almond eyes where fixed on him. He smile

- Well it's no turn around; I have to be here for my godchild

- GODCHILD! - Matilda, Clarisse's mother said entering the room

- Of course Simon will be the godfather, it's a tradition. And Hello Mother

- It's a foolish tradition. A downworlder can be the godfather of a Shadowhunter

- Says who - Jace, Clarisse father was on the door - I thought you where all about respecting traditions

- Shadowhunter tradition Jace

- This IS a Shadowhunter tradition

- Not an old one

- It has 300 years; it's not old enough for you?

- Dad, Mom please... - Clarisse plead

- Sorry dear - said Matilda - you are right. Now it's not the time.

- Sorry kiddo - said Jace - so how long we have to wait?

Simon could feel the tension so he excused himself and left the bedroom. Maybe when Joan and Marysse arrive things will come down.

He walks aimlessly through the hospital. In his early days as a vampire he wouldn't resist the smell of blood without urge for it, now he was the master of his impulses. He stood at the gift shop thinking what to buy. His eyes rest unknowingly on a paper. 7th victim of the pregnant killer found, said the title. He sigh, mundane news don't interest him anymore. But for some reason he kept reading. The seventh victim of the pregnant killer was found by the riverside. Melissa Colen (30) was 7 months pregnant, her body was found all desfigurated, the police assumes the killer perform a caesarean section to take out the baby. The baby was nowhere to be found. There's no way to now if the baby still alive.

He stops reading. A cold chill run through his spine, he imagines Clarisse's face on the dead woman and discard the paper.

- Any good news - said a voice behind him. He recognize immediately

- Nothing interesting Joan

- Uncle Simon you haven't change at all

- Joan you have change a lot

Joan was the youngest of Jace and Matilda's children. He was a young man of 24. Dark hair and the same almond eyes of his sister

- How is Clare

- She's with your parents

- So, no good at all

- I hope Sam already is in there

- And you?

- You know how much your mother love me - the young man smile - not that I wanted to leave but I think it was better for Clarisse health

- Yeah, let's wait until moms favorite arrive so we'll be in no danger

Marysse arrive 10 minutes later. She, like her brother had dark hair and almond eyes. She was cheerful and a little dreamy. But she was the deadliest of the three children.

- What are you two doing here? Simon you where supposedly be at Clare side

- Her husband and your mother are there

- Oh... I didn't think mother will come - she said grimly

- Is her first grandchild of course she would come.

- Yes, but the last time...

- Forget about - said Joan with a smile - you know how they both are

The three of them went to the room. Sam, Clarisse husband, was passing impatiently in the room while Matilda was sitting in the only chair in the room. Jace was at Clarisse side holding her hand while she had a contraction. Then the doctors came and throw everyone from the room except Sam.

3 hours later Sam came out with a baby in his arms.

- Here it is - he said with a smile - the newest member of our family

Everyone stands up and went to see him, but Sam ignore everyone and walk straight to Simon.

- Clare said that his godfather had to carry him first - he gives the baby to Simon - His name is Valentine - Everyone's eyes wide looking at Sam

- No it's not - Said Matilda in a squeak - you can't...

- Why that name - Ask Jace calm

- Clare choose it, she said her grandmother tell her to give that name to her first born in a dream or something like that

- Clary... - whisper Simon

- That's insane - squeak again Matilda - She hated that man - she turn to Simon - You are her godfather, said something, you knew that man.

- Matilda stop - Jace eyes where severe - If Clare want to call her child Valentine we will accept it

- What's wrong with that name? - Sam was confuse

- He was a bad man - said Joan palming Sam's back - no Shadowhunter was name after him for 300 years

- I think it's a beautiful name - Marysse said smiling and looking to the baby - Hello Valentine, welcome to the world

- He will be cast of - said Matilda - He is Valentine's blood after all

- We will never cast him off, and we will not let anyone do it - Jace eyes where fierce

- He will be wonderful - said Simon finally - just like his parents

Simon slams the door behind him and enters the slightly lighted room. Two cat eyes where fixed on him.

- Hello Magnus - said Simon a little tire to have this conversation with Bane

- I heard the name of the baby

- Oh, Valentine. Yes it got us all by surprise, but Jace and the kids take it well

- You know how much power is carried in the name

- He is just a baby, with great parents, he will not become evil

- I don't think he will be evil - said Bane looking at the window - Valentine wasn't evil

- Seriously, are we talking of the same Valentine? The one who mix his son's blood with demon blood? The one who kill the silent brothers, and wave war to Shadowhunter and downworlders

- Yes, exactly that one

- I don't think our concept of evil is the same

- Valentine, in my eyes, was the mean for a change.

- Luke was the one who performer the change, Luke and Clary

- yes, they did their part, but if it wasn't for Valentine none of that would ever happened - Simon was about to said something but change his mind - I think this kid will bring even more change

- I hope not the same way of his name sake

- Who knows... maybe he will be worse, maybe better.

- I really hate this new riddle talking you have

- After 100 years I thought you had just to it

- Nope - he said entering his room - but it's getting old

Ok this is the end of the first chapter. What do you think? Please review so I upload the next chapter.


	2. The Capture

Authors note: This is my first fanfic in english so please tell me if I made any mistake in spelling or gramatic.

Disclaimer: I dont own any characters from The Mortal Instruments Saga

**The**** Capture**

The pain was to strong but she held her screams.

- No, God no, no just yet, please baby, please wait. - She whisper - please God, not now

- Please don't run - the man's voice sound really close - I know that you are in pain... running only make it worst

- Stay away - her hands were frozen, she reaches her cell phone again. No signal - I'm calling the police - she shouts and keeps running

- Oh Dear but you should have realize by now - he said almost with a laugh - we are not on London anymore

- Está todo listo - another voice whisper while she was looking around.

In what time they move, how they move, when. She reaches for her pocket her Steele was there. She started to trace as fast as she could. The pain in her belly was to strong.

- No podrá escapar - the other voice said - los otros están listos

- If you surrender now, no harm will come to you - his accent change - We will take good care of you

- We - she said while start writing in a piece of paper - who's we - she burn the paper - where am I?

- Oh dear you just send a message, don't you? - He whisper something in Spanish again - Help me, Magnus. A warlock I presume - She gasps - You only need our help

Two hands grab her, vampires she thought. She took her seraph blade and burry it in a chest. Another hand took her by the back of her neck and other took her right writs. She tries to punch at the one handing her wrist but another hand took her.

- I was hoping you come quietly. It was a shame you kill the vampire, he was such a great tool - She look at him - llévenla a la mansion y prepárenla

- Si sr.

- Prepare me for what - she said looking him in the eyes

- Oh, you know your Spanish - he's eyes were vicious - you'll know soon enough

***2 chapters on the same day, new record for me. Hope you like it.**


	3. The Proposition

Authors note: This is my first fanfic in English so please tell me if I made any mistake in spelling or grammar.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from The Mortal Instruments Saga

The Proposition

The door of the institute was always open for Simon. In fact he knows it better than anyone else, after 300 years he knew every room, every passage. He enters, like always, and go directly to the training room. Valentine, Sasha and Bella were there. The three children just started training a month ago and they made a lot of progress.

- Uncle Simon - Joan was in charge of the training at the institute - I was just talking about your legendary back flip

- More than legendary back flip was a legendary fell of - said Simon opening a box of doughnuts - who wants one?

The three kids left everything they were doing and rush to savage the box

- You know that sugar make them unstoppable - said Simon smiling

- You will be the death of me - said Joan with smile

- Thank you Simon - Said Sasha, she was the youngest descendant of Gabriel; She had green eyes and light brown hair. She had wolf features and attitudes.

- Thank you, Mr. Vampire - Bella was a descendant of Isabelle, her long black hair and dark eyes make him think of Isabelle all the time.

- You forgot my favorite - Said Valentine with his dark eyes and blond-silver hair. Even now was difficult for Simon not think of Sebastian and even Valentine every time he look at him - you are suppose to be my godfather - he said grimly

- I never forget - said Simon more thoughtfully than he meant - I just put it somewhere else - Simon smile to the kid

Valentine move faster than Simon imagine he could without any mark, and reach for his inner pocket founding the doughnut

- That was easy - Valentine said biting half of his doughnut

- Ok, enough recesses lets back to training - said Joan looking at Simon - Me and Uncle Simon have to talk about adult staff. I'll be back soon, don't stop.

Both man left the room.

- So - said Joan impatiently - Marysse told me all about the clave request, are you going to accept? It's a great honor

- I don't think so

- But it is... wait you don't you're going to accept or that it is a great honor

- Both

- But you deserve it; you work hard the last Accords and all the peace keeping between downworlders and shadowhunters

- And that why I don't want that sit at the clave. That and the fact that I don't belong to any clan of vampires, I'm not representing them and they will never accept me.

- let the clave worry about that

- I miss been your age and have no worries

- I always forget that you have like what... a thousand years?

- I'm only 300 hundred, you should meet my roommate, he is a thousand

- Magnus Bane doesn't admit Shadowhunters in his parties ... rumor says 'cause a shadowhunter break his heart

- Yeah, his a little resentful but I guess someday will pass

- You sure about it

- I guess, I can only guess... Maybe if he dates another shadowhunter...

- No, about the Clave, Marysse was so excited about it

- Marysse is always exited. How is the training going?

- The kids are great, especially Valentine, but I think is in his blood. Sasha well you know, I'm really seen the lycanthrope blood in her, she's in no way like her father looking to Ben you'll never guess he has wolf's blood. And Bella, she's a lady. I think she will be as deadly as Marysse.

- I just hope they live long and happy

- As you always do.

They have been walking to the door. Simon's ear had warming him before he could see her - Another shadowhunter, another pregnant one - Marysse said while enter the room very agitated.

- Joan the kids!

- Training...

- Good, good, I need you. Oh! Simon, excellent could you watch the children. I need Joan, Shadowhunter business.

- Sure, no problem

Simon knew that things where bad, Marysse voice before she enter and her agitated state were probe of it but he wouldn't intervene, he was firm about it. He was tire of all downworlders and shadowhunters and demons. Everyone always have an emergency. He tries to forget about it and went to the children.

He could hear them laughing and no training. He waits a moment behind the door before he enters.

- Simon I know you are there - Valentine always knew

- Ok ok - he enter - so your teacher had to go on a mission so you are stuck with me... Would you show of for me?

13 years old Bella start the demonstration with great ability with seraph blades and sword bigger than her. 11 years old Sasha shows her strength and ability with hand to hand combat and 12 years old Valentine show his ability with all kinds of weapons and combat techniques. The three were excellent for the time they were training. And Simon really knows about that staff.

- Now is your turn - said Valentine with a gasp - Godfather show us

- I don't know how to fight, that's shadowhunter staff - said Simon like a child

- Mmm - Sasha start pulling him from his chair - show us your fangs

- Yes! - Said Valentine exited - show us

- I don't think Bella would like that - said Simon little convinced

- I... - said the shy girl - I would - almost in a whisper

- Ok - said Simon standing up - but you ask for it.

*****3rd chapter I'm so happy. Please if you like it review it. If you don't like it tell me… I gladly accept all comments


	4. The Letter

**Authors note:** This is my first fanfic in English so please tell me if I made any mistake in spelling or grammar.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from The Mortal Instruments Saga

**The Letter**

- You have to be kidding me - Clarisse was sitting at the table of the institute - They can't really believe that they could cut out the Clave just like that

Breakfast was the busiest hour of the kitchen; everybody was there, even Simon. 17 years old Sasha was cooking omelet's, 19 years old Bella was making coffee while Marysse Joan and Clarisse were sitting at the table with Simon. As always Valentine, who was recently 18, was late for breakfast. Sam was sitting quietly as always just at Clarisse's right

- They said they have no use of a government that it's too far from them that it cannot see their needs - Marysse was part of the Council for 20 years already. She was very respected by the Shadowhunter community

- But the Accords are in just 6 months we don't need this right now - Clarisse said with a sigh. They like to discuss some politics in the morning

- The Clave should send new Shadowhunters and imprison the ones there - Valentine Said opening the door

- Oh! Dear you can be serious - Marysse was looking at him concern - That's not the way it works Valentine

- I know aunt Marysse - He said smiling - I'm just kidding

- Valentine is right - Joan said - in a way I mean

- I know what you mean - Said Marysse a little annoyed - but it's not that simple, we can even go there, not by portal not by mundane ways

- They can do that? - Said Sasha flipping an omelet - I mean it's a whole continent

- Well we can hide Idris - Bella said taking a cup - I mean no mundane knows about it and no one can enter if the Clave doesn't wanted,

- Not exactly - Simon said sipping his cup - the guards are just for demons and sometime downworlders

- Not in a long time - Said Marysse resentful

- I don't know last week I... - Everybody turn to the door

- Magnus?! - Simon said standing up - What you are doing here?

- I was around the neighborhood - He said with his high pointy glitter hair - and I thought "You know Magnus when was the last time you visit the Lightwoods institute"

- Who are you? - Valentine said pointing Magnus with his seraph blade, not only him but Bella and Sasha

- Everyone put your knifes down, he is my roommate, Magnus Bane the high Warlock of Manhattan

- Nice to meet you - Clarisse stood up - I'm Clarisse Lanchester

- You mean Lightwood - said Magnus - I can see the resembles blonde-silver hair, so it's safe to say the young man pointing me with the seraph blade is Valentine - then he look at Bella - Black hair, dark eyes you look so much like Alec. You should be Bella, and the dog looking girl should be Sasha I guess

- How do you know us - Sasha said putting down her seraph blade

- Simon had tall me all about you. Like it or not.

- You know it's good costume to knock before enter - Joan said - And I will pay you, I swear

- What's wrong Magnus? - Simon knew that Magnus been in the institute was not to collect debts

- You got mail - he said handling a letter. He looks at him and reading the envelope - Mr. Moonhunt. Who is this guy?

- Moonhunt? - Marysse went and grabs the envelope - He is the head of the revolution in South America. Why he would write you?

- No idea

- Well there is one way to find out - said Magnus sitting on a chair - And please Valentine put that down you are going to hurt someone - Valentine look at Simon who nod while opening the envelope

/Dear Mister Simon,

I'm addressing to you on this complicated time because your long history of mediating peaceful accords. As you should probably know here in South America we are trying to start a new era for the Clave, we want independence from Idris. We want a voice and a vote in the accords and be recognize us an equally force to the Clave. I know how this may sound, but we are not doing this for our own benefit but for the benefit of mundane and downworlders as well.

But all of this meant nothing if we don't have a voice apart from ours to validate us in front of the Clave. For that reason we want you to come to visit us. See for yourself our kind of society and plead with us to the Clave for our independence.

Sincerely yours,

Marco Moonhunt/

Everybody kept their silence. Simon re-read the letter in his head. It was write in very feminine hand writing. The words were very well written but it was a little of, he could sense that whoever had written that letter didn't speak English as her first language.

- That was unexpected - finally Marysse speak - I didn't knew he was looking for a voice outside his in the Clave

- What you are going to do - said Clarisse - I don't think you will be the only one

- No his not - Magnus stood up - I got the same invitation - in a fast move of his hand he made appeared an envelope just like the one Simon had in his hand.

- What he will be up to? - Joan look distrustful to Magnus - A vampire, and a Warlock maybe a werewolf and a faire too. No Shadowhunters I presume.

- None that I know - Said Magnus looking at him - but who knows. I just came to give you your mail, see you at home. - He stood up and went out.

- Odd roommate - said Valentine

- You should see him in the morning - said Simon with smile

- Simon you can't go - Marysse said with worry in her eyes - Its better for you if you stay away from this mess

- What you mean.

- The Clave is deliberating about the next step to take - she said cautiously - I was not supposed to say anything but under the circumstances - she sighs - the Clave will not stand another uprising. They will end it soon.

- They'll kill them?! - Valentine said looking to his aunt

- NO!... maybe ... if they don't cooperate - she didn't made eye contact

- The CLAVE CAN'T - Valentine raise - They just can't kill Shadowhunters because they don't agree with the Clave

- Valentine! - Clarisse holds him - It's not like that - she look at Marysse - Tell him it's not like that

- Clare you have to understand, we been at this 3 years, they don't want to talk

- I think they do - said Simon showing the letter - I think they just don't want to talk to the Clave

- That it's not fair - she said looking at him hurt - it's not like we didn't try to reach them - he look at her and feel guilty

- It's not what a mean - he sighs - I mean this is worth the try

- So you are going - Joan said - I'll go with you

- I don't think it's a good idea

- Me going or Simon going

- Both - said Marysse

- I think it's a great idea - Said Bella - I want to go too

- Me too - Said Sasha

- It's not a vacation - Said Clarisse - it's a delicate business

- Mom - Valentine said sitting down again - Simon can't go by himself

- I'm not helpless - Simon protest - and I'll be going with Magnus Bane.

- don't be silly Simon I'm not saying that, but I believe Shadowhunter presence it's need it - Said Valentine

- It's enough - Simon sighed - the invitation it's for me and for me alone. I'll contact the Clave after I made a decision - He said looking at Marysse who was about to object - thank you for the omelet. See you.

Nobody said anything, Valentine just wave at him with a smile. Simon left, with a bad feeling. A long time ago, after the vampire proclamation that they will elect their own representative to the Clave, He decided not intervene anymore in Clave business. And now he was in the middle of the storm again.

He arrives at his house wanting to talk to Magnus, but he was nowhere to be found. So he started looking for him in their usual places. He sought for him all day. In the end we gave up and went home again.

- You look terrible - said the long legged warlock as Simon enter the house

- I was looking for you - He said a little annoyed

- You really should learn to use a fire note, its faster - he smile at him with his relax look and sit and a big sofa in the living room - so why you wanted to find me so bad?

- Why you went to the institute

- To give you your mail

- You could leave it on the table a would have found it eventually

- Its important - he said grimly

- You never go to the institute, not even for an emergency. Why would you go for a letter?

- I wanted to know what the Clave was thinking

- You wanted information from Marysse

- Yes. There's much more in these that the independence of a group of Shadowhunters from the Clave. They isolate the entire continent, not only from demons, from Shadowhunters and downworlders too. Only mundane seem unaffected.

- That's amazing. How they do that.

- I don't know there's no way anyone can do that. That's one of the reasons we are going

- There's more?

- 16 years ago a receive half a burning note from a friend - he said a little grimly - she was asking for help, but I only receive half of it, something or somebody intercept the message

- I thought no one could intercept those

- Apparently someone found a way and I trace it to the South American blockade.

- But 16 years ago there were no blockade.

- It took me a while locating the source of the message but when I found it there was one but not strong enough just enough to block a message but not my entry, I search for her, but she disappear like she never existed in the first place except for the piece of paper that I have.

- So this is coming from way back

- That's what I'm thinking

- I wasn't thinking on going - Simon said looking at the sunset - I didn't want to get involve again but if you are this concern

- I am - Simon look at Magnus, His eyes were grave, his body was a little tense - I didn't want to ask for your help, You already told me you didn't want to get involve in more Clave issues but these is different, this is affecting downworlders and mundane too. It's getting bigger and bigger and the Clave alone won't stop it.

- Why you didn't tell them this, tell Marysse this.

- Because she knows. I saw it in her eyes, the Clave its preparing an all attack on South America, but they can risk the enemy to know.

- How they will attack if they don't call the Shadowhunters

- I'm not sure but whatever they are doing it's not going to end well.

- Let's hope we found out first what's happening.

***Author's notes:** SORRY. I couldn't upload this on Monday, but I promise, next chapter this Monday.


	5. The Trip

Authors note: This is my first fanfic in English so please tell me if I made any mistake in spelling or grammar.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from The Mortal Instruments Saga

**The Trip**

The preparations for the trip were difficult. The Clave insist on sending a couple of Shadowhunters with them but in the answered from Moonhunt he said he won't accept any Shadowhunter from the Clave. They'll have to travel by mundane ways, but before entering the continent they'll have to open a portal so they can enter. As Joan thought Moonhunt invited a werewolf from a German pack, the fairy queen, but she was sending one of her knights and a Vampire from Japan. All of them have to start their trip in Spain.

- This is ridiculous - Marysse was exasperated by the new letter of instructions - No bags, no weapons, not even jewelry is allow

- They are taking great precautions for a simple trip

- He doesn't want any surprises - Magnus was really uncomfortable at the institutes, especially for the presence of Bella - I offer opening a portal at home but he says that wouldn't work unless we are really close to their guard.

- But Spain? - Marysse was really upset about it - we are a lot closer, I understand for the German and Japanese but us

- you mean you - Magnus was very clear that he wasn't going in the name of the Clave, neither does Simon but he didn't care of semantics

- Right, YOU

- I only hope they have someone who speak English, my Spanish is really rusty - said Simon with an smile, trying to low the tension

- Mi español es perfecto - intervine Valentine with his playful smile

- We already talk about this Valentine - Said Clarisse with her most severe look - you are not going, not even to Spain

- Lo sé Madre

- And stop bragging about your Spanish

- If this is all - Magnus said standing up - I better leave, tomorrow will be a long day.

- Magnus I... - Marysse look at him, her almond eyes fix on his - I wish you good luck and safe return - she said extending her hand. He looked at her and for the first time Magnus give her a sincere smile and shake her hand.

- See you all in a month - and he vanish through the door

- I still don't like this - Marysse said looking at the door - I don't like you going there - she switch her watch to Simon

- It's not like I ask for it, but I won't run from it - He wasn't really sure but still, he didn't want to concern Marysse even more - I'll be fine, we all be very careful. I already contact Ruriko; she's a nice woman and very concern of the vampires in South America.

- Hans by the other hand - Clarisse said - seem really unconcern about everything

- He is just young - Said Joan looking at the picture in front of him - how old is he? 21?

- 19 - said Sasha annoyed - he's the youngest pack leader. The Wolves are not pleased at all with that.

- I think that's why He chose him - said Marysse taking the picture from Joan - Other packs don't like the idea of an all packs leader but if he can convince the young... I wish I could come.

It was almost midday when the fairy knight arrives to Magnus and Simons home. She was wearing the usual armor that all fairy knights wear but her wings were gone. Her brown hair look almost mundane and her skin had a subtle yellowish tone.

- Good day, my name is Golday - she said while entering - Her majesty send me as her representative to the blockade.

- Good day - Said Magnus, He wasn't trying to appear mundane at all - we'll leave with a portal as soon Our contact in Spain say is good.

- Good day - whisper Simon not interested. He was verifying the thing he was taking with him.

- Hello travelers - The voice of Valentine made Simon spine chill - I'm here to wish you farewell

- Valentine you were not suppose to come

- Hey, when my godfather goes into a dangerous mission I, at least, want to say goodbye, if I am not allowed to go with you.

- Ok, you already said your goodbyes now leave.

- But Simon I...

- You are not supposed to be here. I promise your mother I'll shoo you if you come.

- You promise to shoo me?! What a bad godfather you end up been

- I'm in no mood for arguing with you, now leave.

- Ok ok. Just be careful ok - he said looking serious - I just don't want to get drag into rescuing you

- Don't worry. - Simon finally smile to him - I'll be back faster than you can imagine

Valentine left. Just in time for the portal to be opened. Magnus, Simon and Golday pass through it to a very quiet room. There was Hans a Ruriko waiting. The room was a VIP room at the airport courtesy of Ruriko.

- Welcome Daylighter-san - She said to Simon - Warlock-san, Fairy-san

- Ruriko-chan long time no see you - Simon said hugging her - this is Magnus Bane and Golday

- Hello, my name is Hans - said the young wolf with a very heavy German accent - nice to meet you

- At least he knows some English - Magnus said with a laugh

- Good day - Said Golday little interested in the world around her.

- Well if we end with the presentation and greetings we should get on board - said Magnus - it's a long trip from here and I need my beauty rest.

**** Author Notes**: As promised the next chapter is here! I'll try to upload every Monday for now on. Thank you for reading. Please review!


	6. The Dream

Authors note: This is my first fanfic in English so please tell me if I made any mistake in spelling or grammar.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from The Mortal Instruments Saga

The Dream

Valentine looked from the street the light vanishing from Simon's apartment window. They were gone. That wasn't supposed to happen. In his dream Simon invited to join the trip, but again that was a dream. He started walking aimlessly remembering his dream.

It felt very real. He was in the institute. Sasha and Bella with him. The three of them walk to the library where his aunt Marysse was standing with a sword in her hand. Magnus Bane hand a cup full of water and a portal was open. Simon came from it and called them. Marysse give the sword to Bella and Sasha toke the cup and the three of them cross the portal to a mansion.

He realized he arrived to Chinatown, to the front of a Chinese takeout. The door opened and Sasha and two werewolves came out.

- V - she said with her cute smile - the guys and I where going to lunch, want to join us?

- Sure - he said - but could we go to a restaurant and no a butcher place?

- What, you don't like the blood Shadowhunter - said the tall werewolf

- No, it's just that am not in the mood of raw meat - he said looking only at Sasha - maybe Bella's

- Bella - repeat the other wolf - let's go there - he said surprisingly excited

- She doesn't date downworlders; you know - Sasha said a little annoyed - I think she is scare of them

- Give her a break - Valentine smile - she is afraid of her own shadow - Valentine had a little crush on her since he was 15 and didn't like how the werewolf talked about her.

The two Shadowhunters laugh and at last the 4 of them went to the restaurant Bella's parents own. Bella's parents were both Shadowhunters in retirement or at least that's what they call it. Her father had lost his sight and her mother a leg. They couldn't fight like before so they decide to retire and opened a restaurant for Downworlders and Shadowhunters. They fight sometimes but little fight to restore the peace in there neighborhood.

When they enter Bella was attending the tables. They had 3 waiters, Bella, a Vampire from the Manhattan clan who wanted some extra cash and a warlock that wasn't to comfortable been a warlock.

- Bella - said Sasha waiving - table for 4

- take the one in the corner. I'll be with you shortly

- Mr. Herondale, Ms Herondale - Valentine nod. The Herondale's were great folks.

- Hi Bella - said the werewolf looking at her with puppy eyes.

- Sasha your friend kip staring at me - Bella shout from the counter

- Joe you idiot, sit down before her father throw you out - Sasha pull the werewolf to the sit - her father doesn't like boys who love his daughter so keep it cool.

- Do you remember the vampire who try to enchanted her - said Valentine smiling

- Yeah, the one who mysteriously end up in a well at midday and burn to death.

- Really - Joe eyes widen

- Her mother has a shotgun with silver bullets under the register just in case. And both of them are Shadowhunters so they know how to make it look like an accident

- That's partially try¿ue - Said Bella with some plates in her hands - they have some shotguns and holy water but they prefer silver dust and wooden stacks. And they don't kill my lovers... they just... scare them to dead - she wink and leave

Both Shadowhunters laugh. After 10 minutes Bella came to the table and the 5 of them eat and laugh. When they finish Valentine give the girls a look, the look the both know very well. So Sasha said goodbye to her friends and the three of them went to central park. There he told them his dream.

- So you think it didn't work because we weren't there - said Sasha

- I think so.

- Why your aunt Marysse would give me a sword. It's not like her to even pay attention to us - Bella point to Sasha and herself

- And why I have to have a water cup?

- I don't know, it's not like I have any control of what happen in my dream

- What they gave to you - Sasha ask

- I have my steel

- Yeah because you are so great making marks - Bella said showing a scar

- It was an accident - Valentine said apologetic

- I'm not sure - Sasha said - it's not like Iriatse is a difficult mark to do - both girls laugh

- Well are you going to help me?

- you said your aunt Marysse and Magnus Bane where there too - said Bella looking at people running across the park - If Simon is there probably Magnus, but I don't think Marysse Lightwood-Fairchild will be waiting us in the library with a sword

- Unless was for punish us for whatever you think we could do in South America

- But my dreams always come true - he said in a plea

- Never the way you want - said Sasha - remember the time you dream the Fairy queen will give you an advice

- She did

- Yeah, "never ever come to my palace again Valentine" - Bella said mocking the Fairy queen voice

- Or the time you dream about chocolate cake

- That not fair - he said in a sight

- You kidnap a vampire and take her to my parents' kitchen in midday

- She made an amazing chocolate cake - he said in his defense

- After 30 tries. And your mother punished us for a month and your aunt Marysse have to apologize to the vampire clan.

- Ok ok, I get it, but this time was different

- How? - Bella said

- This time was her in it

- Your great great great great great great great grandmother?

- Yeah, she and her husband both of them where at each side of the portal

- How do you know it was them?

- Simon has a lot of pictures of them.

- V, maybe a dream is a dream for something; maybe we just have to leave it there.

- But we have to get to South America

- Why?

- She said so; she said something about the moon and the sun and darkness. And everything will happen in South America.

Both girls look at each other. It was very uncommon for Valentine to ask for a really dangerous thing.

- Look, we can go to the library and search for your portal, but if we don't find anything you will forget it. Deal? - Bella always yield for his request

- Deal - he said convince of his dream - but it have to be when my aunt is at home, so tomorrow morning - the girls nod

But Marysse was not there that morning or the next, and for a week aunt Marysse didn't appear at the institute. Clarisse said it was because the Council had urgent issues especially with Simon's trip. But for them there was something off. Joan came but he never stayed long and didn't talk much. Sam, Valentine's father, looks like he was about to jump to the ceiling any minute and his mother was tense. Bella's parents were odd to. Only Sasha's parents look normal.

- There is something wrong - Said Valentine looking at the top desk of the library, where in his dream, was the portal - I can't contact my aunt. When I ask my mother she avoids the question. Uncle Joan doesn't stay long enough for questions and we have no news from Simon.

- I know, something have happen there

- Maybe it was a trap

- Why they'll trap downworlders - Bella said with scorn - It's not like Simon is the strongest vampire in the world

- But he is the only daylighter

- yes, but he can't give that to someone else and no one knows why he is - But Valentine know, his godfather had tall him - and Magnus Bane is the high warlock of Manhattan but he is not the great warlock and Ruriko it's just the second in command of one of the vampire clans in Japan and let's not talk about the fairies...

- Yes, but Simon and Magnus were the only ones that didn't confer the invitation to someone else - he said carefully - think, Moonhunt really invited the fairy queen, and Ruriko went in the name of all Japan clans, but Yagami was invited.

- Hans was invited directly too - said Sasha interested

- Well he has 3 of 5 it's a good number - said Valentine excited

Suddenly the door opened the three kids hide behind the book sellers. There where Clarisse, Joan and Sam entering the library.

- It happen again - said Joan grimly - mundanes saw us, and again was the message written at our door

- I can see you just find - said Sam quietly

- When we were using a glamour Sam. They don't suppose to see us - Joan was looking at Clarisse who was at the front desk - and we have no news from Simon, for all we know he's already dead.

- Don't say that - Clarisse was angry - I know this doesn't look good but we have to trust Marysse

- Trust Marysse!? Where is she? - Joan was losing his patience - the Clave is either too stupid to notice or thinking and idiotic solution

- I understand what you're feeling...

- My FEELINGS? I lost three man, three good man all because two mundane saw us and attack us, and they where dope and erratic - he said breathing heavenly - Clarisse this is wrong - he finally said almost in a whisper - Marysse is unreachable and Shadowhunters are dying

- I'm going to the Clave - she said trying to comfort Joan - Meanwhile you take care of the kids, don't engage in any confrontation just keep them save.

- How long you'll be gone - Sam said

- No more than a day, I'll talk to Marysse and... - A strong noise cut her

From the top of the desk a portal opened. Valentine gasped and looked at his friends. From the portal Ruriko appeared, her left side burn.

- Ruriko-Chan - Joan held her. The portal close - Ruriko what happen?

- It's a trap... a trap - she start talking fast in Japanese but Valentine was too far to hear it

- Where is Simon - Clarisse desperately scream - Where is Simon, Ruriko - but the vampire collapse

- Fast Sam bring some blood - she took her pocket knife and cut her wrist - move

Valentine's father went out while his mother was giving some blood to the vampire.

- Ruriko, please, where is Simon - she was about to cry. The girl looked at her. Her dead eyes where open wide now

- Magnus tell me to run and I run - she whisper - nigero... nigero

- It's ok - Joan was drawing at Clarisse wrist - Ruriko what's the last think you remember about Simon

- He... - she lick her lips for blood - he was right behind me and then the sun. He protected me... Hans - she squeak - he was behind but they catched him - she started to freak out

- Who! - Clarisse was grabbing her strongly - who catched him

- The mundane - she whisper trembling - the mundane where chasing us - and she faint

Sam arrived with the blood. Joan took Ruriko and the blood and with a nod to Clarisse he left the room.

- So how long you'll be in Idris this time? - He ask scare

- A day maybe two but I don't dare to leave more - He was putting some pressure to her wrist, it was healing fast - please look after Valentine

- He won't listen to me, I'm just a mundane - he said in a sigh. Valentine turned his face - He needs you, and Joan and Marysse

- He needs his father and that's you. So stop thinking less of yourself - she kissed him lightly

- What about Simon?

- We can get in, but at least we know they can come out, we will know more once I take Ruriko to Alicante. - Both left the room

- What was that? - Sasha said going out slowly from her hide out

- That was Ruriko, wasn't she? - Bella look at Valentine - She was suppose to be with Simon - her voice was trembling - where is Simon? Valentine, where is he? - She was looking at the boy with tears in her eyes

- I don't... - he start saying looking at the place where the portal was - I do know -he end up saying - he's still there - he point the none existent portal - We have to save him

- How, you heard your mother, there is no way we can get in - Sasha said - And what in heaven we could do, we are just three kids, did you see what they do to that vampire?

- Valentine - Bella was more compose - she said mundanes where following them - her eyes fixed on his - And Joan told your mother about mundanes. We can't stay here and wait! - Valentine and Sasha look at each other and then to the girl again

- Bella, are you telling me that you want to break the rules, and get into serious danger, no vampire nest danger, but real life treating danger

- I know I'm not the bolder Shadowhunter, I don't dare to things like you two but... - she blush and look at her feet

- Simon is in danger - Valentine finish understanding for the first time why Bella was always so weird around Simon - she likes him - he thought

- Ok you crazy ones, I'm in - Sasha interrupt - the thing is how in the world we are going to get to South America? - Sasha said resolute

- Maybe we could enter by portal from here, just like Valentine's dream - Bella said

- I don't know how to open a portal, do you? - Sasha was looking at the black haired girl

- Nope, we need a warlock - both girls look at Valentine. He had taken his Steele out and started doodling at the floor - Valentine what are you doing?

In a blink of an eye a portal open in front of them.

- How did you do that? - Bella said looking at Valentine

- I just realize - he said like it was obvious - my great grandfather was pointing a rune, not the table as a thought.

- My mother tall me stories about Shadowhunters with incredible attributes - said Sasha like she was waiting for Valentine to do something amazing - She told me they were your ancestors or something like that.

- Let's go - he said

- wait, you idiot boy - Sasha stopped him - we need weapons, and we need knowledge - He look at her surprise - every great campaign had a great plan. We can't just pop who knows where and hope everything will come out well.

- For some reason I don't quite understand, what Sasha said made sense - Bella said walking to the door - Valentine close that, we need to get to the armory, and talk to Ruriko before she leaves - she look outside and close the door again - Sasha you'll go to the armory and pack as much seraph blades, knifes everything you can carry. Valentine and I will get to Ruriko - then she opened the door - lets meet again here in an hour

Sasha and Valentine nod and the three left the room.

**** Author Notes**: If you like it please review it!


	7. The Trap

**Authors note:** This is my first fanfic in English so please tell me if I made any mistake in spelling or grammar.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from The Mortal Instruments Saga

**The Trap**

They arrive to a beautiful Mansion in the middle of the night, it was close to the beach, north from Lima city, they were in Peru, Magnus said something about been there before but Simon couldn't hear the end of it because a man with width shoulders and big smile receive them.

- Welcome, welcome - he open his arms - I'm Marco Moonhunt, Please call me Marco - he reach to Magnus - You must be Magnus Bane, I hear so much about you

- Only good things I hope - said Magnus with a charming smile that Simon didn't know

- And this beautiful lady must be Ruriko Sazaki - he said while he bent - Konichiwa

- Buenas noches - She said in a heavy accent Spanish - Marco-san

- I'm Hans -said Hans in his very simple English - no Spanish - he add

- Of course - Marco said shaking his hand - and this mighty warrior, Golday I presume

- Good night - she said in her cold tone

- And last but not least Simon Daylighter - Simon sigh, his surname was always change for Daylighter

- That's me - he said with a force smile.

- Good good, please come in - he said pointing the mansion in front of them.

At the door a woman with dark skin and grey eyes was waiting for them, with a boy of 19 guessed Simon, with honey-brown hair and purple eyes, and a girl that took Simon's breath. She was a red hair with freckles in her face but golden eyes. Simon could only think of Clary and Jace. That was what their child should have looked like, but that wasn't how they end up looking.

- Let me introduce you to my family. This is my wife Lucia Moonhunt, and my children, Oscar and Luna - everyone smile and nod.

- Please come in, you should be starving - Said Lucia pointing to the open door.

They follow the family to the big dinner room, where some plates were serving, for Ruriko and Simon big bowls of fresh blood from an animal that Simon couldn't quite identify. For Hans two raw stakes, for the Fairy some sweet nectars and for Magnus the same food of the family.

- I hope you enjoy your food

Simon was quite uncomfortable, he liked the blood but he didn't like to drink it in front of anyone else, Magnus knew that and was looking at him very entertain.

- It's something wrong - Lucia ask with her big grey eyes - the blood it's not your taste, We wanted you to prove some of our local cuisine but I can bring something less exotic

- No, the blood is fine - Simon said

- It's not that - Said Magnus charming than ever - he has always been a little shy about drinking in front others, but he can handle some food

- Oh! Really - Marco said with a smile that made Simon uncomfortable - by all means, Leo - He cry and a handsome young man came from what it looks like the kitchen's door - please bring some food for my friend Simon, can I call you Simon?

- Sure - said Simon awkward

- Great, bring some food, normal food, for Simon. Miss Ruriko, do you like some too?

- No - she shake her head - I don't like food

- Hans, do you like some food other than steak - he said very slowly - Hans just shake his head and continuous attacking his steak - My Fairy Golday?

- No - she said almost immediately

A moment later Simon had the same plate than Magnus in front of him. Marco talked anecdotes about the children. Some made them blush other just laugh. No one else talk during the dinner. When everybody finish eating he invite them to the library, there he serve some wine and blood. Simon drink the blood this time, he was famishing.

- No your children - said Hans after finishing his third glass of wine

- What an observer - Marco said with an awkward smile - you are right. These are not my children...

- Our parents left us - said Oscar with an smile - el Señor Moonhunt save us

- You are neither brother nor sister don't you? - Magnus ask the boy

- Not by blood - he said smiling - But I love Luna like a sister and I'll do anything for her.

- Such a beautiful feeling -Magnus said looking at Simon - Fraternal love - Simon give him an evil look.

- What's wrong with my manners - Said Lucia - We have a little girl too, Laura but she is younger, you will meet her tomorrow.

- Well I guess you all want to rest and I don't blame you, Dear Golday, can I speak with you before you go to rest? - The Fairy just nod with her head - Oscar, Luna took our guest to their rooms please.

The mansion was bigger than Simon first thought. Oscar and Luna were walking in front of them talking in whispers in Spanish; Simon could only understand some of the things they were saying.

- They are talking about you and Ruriko - Said Magnus answering Simon's curiosity - I think they like you

Then the children stop

- This is the room for Mr. Hans - Said Oscar smiling - please if there's anything you need dial 9 from the phone and ask what you want

Hans just nod and enter the room. Simon was sure he didn't understand anything of what Oscar said

- You have a lot of vampire service - said Magnus while they walk to the next room

- My father is the Clans leader - Oscar said not looking at them

- That's impossible - Ruriko said - Only vampires can be Clan leaders

- Well - Oscar sigh - Dad have some arrengement with them, I'm sure he will gladly answer all your questions

They arrive to Ruriko's room. Luna entered with her to show her the vampire features of the room while Simon, Magnus and Oscar keep walking.

- My father was really glad when you accept his invitation - Oscar said smiling - He's quite the researcher and was very curious about you - He said to Simon

- Like everyone else - Said Magnus looking weird to Oscar side - Your mother told us about your other sister, how old is she?

- Oh, Laura? She's 14. She wanted to wait but mother is really protective of her

- And you don't have any more sisters? - Said Magnus not looking directly to Oscar

- No - He said looking at Magnus - we are just three, Luna, Laura and me

- Ok - Magnus said changing to the smiling face that he got since they arrive.

- This is Mr. Bane's room - Said Oscar opening a door - As I told Hans, you just have to dial 9 and ask for whatever you need

- Even on daylight? - Magnus ask

- You don't have to worry - they can handle it every time - he said with some proud in his voice

The next door was Simon's room. It had big window. From there he could see the field all the way hill down and not far a little town. Simon was about to sleep when someone knock his door.

- I can't believe that you're about to sleep - said Magnus looking at Simon in his pajamas

- Well, it was a long trip - said Simon as an excuse

- There's something off here - Said Magnus entering the room - Simon was about to argue but Magnus gave him a look and he just stop talking.

Magnus went all over the room and then perform a little ritual painting five point stars at the door and windows, under the bed an in the ceiling

- Ok know is safe to talk - he said looking at Simon - I saw another child - he said - you could smell her didn't you? - Simon just looked at him concern

- I don't understand - he end up saying

- Luna, is exactly like my friend, except for the golden eyes and red hair - He was between excitement and worry, Simon thought - but I saw her twin sister, she walk with us but she ask me not to tell - He look at the window - You could smell her don't you? - He ask again - you could smell like Luna even when we left her at Ruriko's room - Simon look at him and give it a little thought. He was right; he smelled Luna even when she wasn't with them

- But I couldn't see her - Simon said looking at Magnus. He turned to him

- She was hidden from the world

- Can anyone do that?

- Not anyone, my friend, the woman I told you about, send me a note before - he said taking the note from his pocket - she had the red book of hell

- Red book?

- There are 6 books, the gray of Shadowhunters, the white of warlock, the green of Fairies, the blue of werewolves', the black of vampires and the Red of demons or hell as you prefer - Magnus explained - nobody knows where they are, but some Shadowhunters are on the quest to find them and hide them - He sat down on Simon's bed - Clary's mom had the white book, her family found it generations back and they were protecting it. My friend... - he sigh - Catherine, she had the red book, she found it recently. I was the only person who knew she had it. She was ... - he look at the floor - she was very special to me - he manage to say - And when she disappear I try to found her, and the book, she wrote me to save the book - he sigh again and look at the ceiling - she was pregnant, 16 years ago - he look at Simon - I stop talking to her when she got engage, I love her you know, I never tell her because I didn't want another fiasco like Alec, I was done with Shadowhunters and their problems and she came ...

- Why I never knew about her - Simon manage to say

- That was easy, you where so immerse in taking care of Clary's family that you didn't see the world around you

- Oh! - Simon looked at the floor - so, you think Luna is her daughter

- I know she is and I think her mother try to hide her daughter but only got one. I think Luna has a twin that no one can see

- But you can?

- Demon blood can. I believe she knows that and hide from everyone

- Why I could only smell her

- You have angel's blood, Simon

- What we do

- Nothing yet first we have to found out why he bring us here, and what he's planning

The days at the mansion pass slowly for Simon, no TV, no internet, not even a lousy boardgame. Just a big old mansion with a lot of outdoor activities and hundreds of vampire employees. Golday never appeared again after the first night and Marco Said that she returned to her Queen after their talk. He didn't said what they talk about.

They only see the Moonhunt parents at dinner. At daylight Ruriko sleep and Simon and the others enjoy the outside activities, at night, after dinner, they repeat everything with Ruriko. Only the children were with them. Laura, the youngest of the Moonhunt children was a brunette with light brown eyes and a really mean disposition, she like to hurt the vampire service and all living things thought Simon, but she never try to hurt the guest.

Hans was the next to leave, but at least he said goodbye. Magnus wasn't sure about him leaving. But they couldn't find him again. Ruriko too started to suspect something was wrong, she said none of the vampires smell right and none of them would talk. Magnus said they couldn't, but Simon thought they just didn't understand the language. Leo, the head of the house, was a vampire and talk to them but Ruriko didn't trust him. Magnus was obsessed with Luna, she seem to be a very shy girl, the silver marks show that she too was a Shadowhunter, but they never seen them train; they were otherwise busy attending the guest.

After a week Simon was really tire of all the activities but no discussion, they where as close to find what was all about as they were when they arrive.

- The dinner is ready - Luna said in her shy tone and head to the dinner room

- To eat again - said Magnus. They were at the library where Magnus had check every book looking for the red book. But it wasn't there.

When they arrive, Ruriko was already there with Leo, they appear to be talking but Leo said something in a squeak and left. Ruriko look upset but when they show their self's she smiled and didn't talk about it.

- The dinner was great - Said Ruriko almost as an excuse to leave

- Thank you dear - Said Ms Moonhunt - It was llama's blood

- Great - whisper Simon

- Ruriko dear - Start Mr. Moonhunt - can I talk to you after dinner

- You can talk to me here - she said a little defensive

- I'm sure our friends are tire and don't want to talk about vampire issues with us

- As a matter of fact I don't mind at all - Said Magnus. A red flash cross Marco Moonhunt's eyes

- Well if you don't mind - Marco finally said - children leave us alone please

- Good night - said both man and left the room

- My dear Ruriko - he said giving her a glass of blood - as you saw the vampires here accepted me as their clan leader

- I guess they do - she said looking suspiciously at the glass - I try to talk to them but they don't answer

- They don't know the language - he nervously stared to Magnus and Simon

- I talked to Leo but he refuses to tell me how this all begin - she put the glass on the table and look directly at Marco - How it is that the ancient vampires in the world have accepted a Shadowhunter as their Clan leader. It's well known how much blood they spill to reach that power and then you came and end all this battles

- It wasn't easy, vampires are very stubborn. But the finally saw in me the solution of their war

- What kind of solution - he kept watching the glass of blood.

- Dear - he sigh - I rule them with justice and fairness

- Right - said Magnus taken the glass of blood of Ruriko - I guess we can talk to Stephen - and put the glass on his lips

- Stop! - Marco said and the red flash appear again - that glass is for Ruriko

- I'm not thirsty - she said no taking her eyes of him

- let me give you something more soothing for your taste - he try to reach for the glass, but Magnus pour some of the liquid on his lips - I said STOP!

After that everything started to pass really fast. A handful of vampire arrived to the room. Ruriko slid two with a katana that Simon didn't saw on her when they arrived to the room. Magnus repel the other three and reach to the door.

Ruriko, Simon and Magnus where running aimlessly through the mansion escaping from the vampires that came to stop them.

- So now what - asked Simon when they reach Ruriko's room and block the door

- there was something in the blood - said Magnus spitting on the floor - something demonic and angelic at the same time - he started to trace a pentagram around his spit

- we don't have time - Said Ruriko giving Simon another katana - they'll be here soon - Magnus was chanting something so Ruriko and Simon get to defensive position in front of him

- What's that - Simon ask without taking his eyes from the window

- Its blood alright - he said - but not any blood - Simon turn to him - is demon and Angels blood

-That can't happen - said Ruriko - the Angle's blood destroy the demon one - Simon and Magnus look at each other

- Yes, unless you have the right catalyst

- What you mean...

Magnus was cut by two vampires that enter the room from the window. They start to run again. This time in direction to the town. The vampires keep coming and they run through the desert between the mansion and the town. Nowhere to hide just keep running. Simon was shooting them until he run put off arrows then he just had the katana in his hands. Magnus shot every vampire he saw but he was running low on magic. The sky start to clearing up the sun was about to rise, for an instant Simon felt relieved until he saw Ruriko's face, she was scare. Her eyes were searching for a place to hide as for Magnus eyes. Simon felt a little guilt and start looking for a place to hide her.

The time was running out, the sun was about to rise any minute, Ruriko was tearing while she kill two vampires.

- Why they keep coming - shout Simon - they should be running to hide

- There - shout Magnus - there is a house there - he point not too far.

They run as fast as they could and arrive just in time the sun came, Ruriko hide under a bed and away from the windows, Magnus use a fast spell to protect the house and then they hear it.

- How is this possible? - Ruriko said trembling - the sun is up - she was looking to an empty space - how is this possible

- Angel's blood - Said Magnus. Simon turn to him, but he was not looking at him, he was looking at the window - but not as effective as yours - he said turning to Simon - some of them are burning - The vampires keep smashing the door and then they stop.

- Well, well I see my cordiality wasn't enough for you - Marco's voice sound all around the little hut - If you just have drunk the dam blood we could have save us all this trouble.

- What do you really want - Simon said to the door

- Peace, and the end of demons, what else

- Power - said Magnus

- No I don't want the power - he said almost sorrow - But it came with the peace

- How - Magnus mark the door with a pentagram

- Control - Said Marco - Better control than the Clave ever imagines. Not some stupid rules but total and undeniable control over every downworlder race

- What did you do with Hans? - Simon ask

- The werewolves are... too human to be subdued and too demonic to be controlled

- Why is he telling us about it? - Ruriko said panicking

- Because he thought us trap - said calmly - What about Golday?

- Fairies and I get to an arrangement - he said and the vampires start to withdraw - I won't bother them, they don't bother me

- The vampires withdraw - whisper Simon looking out the window

- If you came out know I may considerer to let you live

- He wants you Simon - said Magnus - I think everyone else was just to distract the Shadowhunters

- no - a voice said almost in a whisper - he wants the descendant of the angel's - Simon look at Magnus and Ruriko, they both have listen to the voice too.

- Why? - Magnus ask looking at a void space just under a window in front of them

- He couldn't mix successfully the Angel's Blood with Shadowhunter blood or at least it's what he thought

- What you mean? - Simon said - how was he thinking Valentine would come?

- It's not obvious? - Magnus said looking at Simon incredulously - If you are in danger Valentine and Clarisse won't wait for anything to come and save you

- But they can't enter, they can't

- He wants war and the Angels blood - the voice said - you have to leave

- How - Ruriko ask under the bed - the sun is up

- Open a portal - the voice said - the mundanes will be here soon you have to hurry

- What will it be? - Said Marco, closer now - I can use you dead or alive It's your choose how to come - a murmur start, like a thousand voices and a howling

- Hans - Ruriko recognize - he is alive - she smile a little

- But which side is he - Simon said warningly

- Yours - said the voice and the door open and Hans enter

- Mundanes - he said in a paint - evil mundanes - he had difficult talking not only for the language but he was hurt - they bite - Simon realizes then that Hans was cover in human bites

- How...

- I don't think the wolf will last - said Marco - and if he could speak properly he will tell you... the mundanes are coming

They started to pound the hut's door and smash the windows. Magnus protection didn't affect mundanes.

- Open a portal! - the voice screamed - I cannot hold the blockade any longer - Hans stood up and stop the mundanes from one window, Simon from the other Magnus start the ritual as fast as he could. The portal opened but they took Hans, Simon left his window to try to save him. Magnus went to help Simon and shout Ruriko to enter the portal. The moment she climb out the bed the roof of the hut fell off, the sun came in and Ruriko started to burn. Magnus push her through the portal and close it before the wild mundane could enter.

** Author Notes: This is my largest chapter ever. I was really inspired. I hope you enjoy. If you like it please review it!


	8. The Saviors

**Authors note:** I made some mistakes last chapter, **the age of Laura is 10 not 14**. I'll correct the chapter latter on this week. Sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from The Mortal Instruments Saga

**The Saviors**

Bella and Valentine where just outside the infirmary.

- Thank you - Said Bella to Valentine while sticking her ear to the door

- He is MY godfather, you know? - He said knowing exactly what she meant. She just sighed - so... You like Simon - he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

- Of course - she said without looking at him - everybody love Simon - she add

- I mean - Valentine hesitate - you like him like him - she look at him and blush

- She's opening her eyes - Joan said at the other side of the door - Ruriko calm down you are safe

- Ruriko I know it's hard - Clarisse said in her maternal tone - but I need you to tell me what happen.

She told them what happen until they started to run.

- I don't remember well - she said apologetic - everything was too fast and the sun... - she sigh

- You said a voice lower the blockade?

- I'm not sure, for moments I could see a girl and for moments there was nothing

- What about Simon and Magnus and Hans? - Joan asked

- I don't know - she said grimly - the last thing I remember was running to the portal and the sun and then... I was here

- Maybe we can still open a portal - Joan said with some desperation in his voice - you should come with us

- I will

- No! - Clarisse voice was severe. Valentine and Bella for a moment went back from the door - We need to take Ruriko to the Clave, Marysse has to listen to this and we need to understand what the Council is preparing

- But Clare we are not sure how long we can make a portal

- We don't even know if we make one now we'll pass the blockade - she was angry - what happen if its close, who knows where we end up. I can't risk that

- We can - said Bella in a whisper - we just need a description of the hut

- Not necessarily - Valentine said looking thoughtful - maybe if we can get to Lima we can make our way from there.

- But the blockade

- I'm 90% sure my portal can get us there - she look at him - well maybe 80...75...70% sure - she smile

- Better than 0 - and both children went back to the library.

- It was time - said Sasha with her gear on and 3 bags of weapons - I was starting to thinking that they catch you

- You brought the entire armory - Said Valentine looking at the bags

- I made 3 trips and bring everything I could possible think and your gear

- Good. Valentine start changing and armoring yourself, Sasha come here I'll mark you.

In half an hour the three of them where ready, Sasha had with her 4 seraph blades, a two hands sword and about 5 knifes. Bella in the other hand like range weapons, she found a gold whip that put around her hip, 3 seraph blades, just in case, a bow and arrows and two pistols with silver bullets. Valentine took us much seraph blades as he could carry; two katanas and a crossbow. They took the bags with more weapons just in case. Then Valentine opened the portal.

- I went to Lima once, when I was like 11 - he said trying to remember anything about that trip - I think arriving to the beach is the safest choice

- You really remember anything about that trip? - Sasha said concern - I don't like to swim

- I remember the beach alright, a sand castle and a store

- How far from the city? - Bella said with her Steele out - will need glamour to arrive but we need to be visible for transportation

- About 25 miles

- Ok so we need some mundane cloth - Bella said looking around

- This will help - Sasha said showing them some coats - I just hope it's not hot there

- Sasha, it's in the south hemisphere, they are at winter now

- Ah, ok - she said putting on the coat

When they were ready they stand in front of the portal holding hands. - To the beach - Valentine thought while stepping into the portal at the same time the door opened, Joan was entering the library. Valentine panic but Bella push on and destroy the rune while stepping in.

In a blink of an eye the three Shadowhunters were in a deserted beach, it was frozen and the air had a heavy smell of fish.


	9. the High Council

**Author's notes:** Please if you like it or not, review so I can do better. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any character from The Mortal Instruments Saga.

**The High Council**

- Wait! - Joan cry reaching for the portal - Valentine - the portal closed

He run to the desk, the rune was destroyed. He looked again at the place where the portal was.

- Damn it! Bella, Valentine, Sasha - he punch the desk - I would have come with you - he murmur

- Joan what happen? - Clarisse arrived

- The kids - he sigh - they use a rune portal and left

- Where - she asked already knowing - to save Simon - she whisper

- How can Valentine open a portal but you and I can't?

- Matias said the Angel's blood degenerates every generation

- Yeah but that doesn't explain Valentine - he look at her - this may something to do with your dreams

- I don't know - She avoid his eyes - We have to find them

- They probably pass the blockade - he said turning to the door

- How do you... oh never mind - she looked at the destroyed rune.

- Clarisse, Joan, I'm ready to move - Ruriko said entering - what happen? - They both where looking grave - what's wrong?

- Just what was supposed to happen, I guess - said Joan walking out of the room

- Clarisse-san. What happen?

- The kids went to save Simon - She said walking towards her - let's go we have to get to Idris before they do another stupid thing

Joan stayed at the Instituted with Sam, while Clarisse and Ruriko arrived to Alicante. There Marysse was waiting for them.

- What in hell happened? - She cried while Ruriko finish passing the portal - Where is Simon?

- I couldn't I... - Ruriko started. But Clarisse stopped her

- There are some important things we have to discuss, better in private - She said serious

- Of course, of course - She said.

Her guards arrived in moments later. She was after all a member of the council. They walk through the ward, people was running all over the place, Shadowhunters and downworlders alike.

At last they arrived to a small office in one of the tallest towers in Alicante, Marysse enter the room let, Ruriko and Clarisse enter and she close the door, even when her adviser knock furiously the door.

- Ok Ruriko, talk fast we don't have time until the council wants to talk to you

Ruriko tell her everything she had told to Clarisse.

- This is bad - she said without surprise - As bad as we thought - she said looking at her sister - Ruriko you may go, Nate will take you to the council and you'll tell them everything you tell me - The vampire leave

- What's going on Marysse? - Said Clarisse

- You'll know in time - she said looking at some papers over her desk

- No, I'll know now - she said slapping the desk - my son and his friends are there, trying to save Simon. I cannot be sitting here waiting for you to see the appropriate time to tell me what the council is going to do!

- Valentine is there -she pale instantly - how?!

- We are not sure - she sound heartbroken - Joan just saw the crossing a portal

- That doesn't mean they are...

- they are

- Ok - she said trying to keep calm - we'll have to save them before we attack

- Attack? How? - She sat in front of her sister - the blockade

- The blockade enables to Shadowhunters and downworlders to pass...

- Demons. You mean the Council it's about to use Demons to attack a populate continent

- We have no other choice. Marco is getting himself an army, you hear Ruriko. If we don't do something fast he will wipe us out

**Author's notes:** Please if you like it or not, review so I can do better. Thank you.


End file.
